Le roman d'une vie
by linkadevil
Summary: Réléna raconte sa vie et ses sentiments quatre ans aprés l'attaque de Mariemeiya.
1. Prologue

Titre: Le roman d'une vie

Genre : Récit de Réléna sur sa vie aprés les mangas.

Couple : C'est Une fic hétéro,HxRxH

* * *

Le roman d'une vie

Prologue :

AC 196 : Après que la colonie X-18999 ait déclarée la guerre, commandée par la fille de Treize Khushrenada, Mariemeiya, les hommes s'étaient ralliés aux gundams pour sauvegarder la paix. A la suite de cette attaque, toutes les armes, y compris les gundams, furent détruites pour conserver une paix durable. Les pilotes de gundams retournèrent à l'état de civile. Trowa retrouva Catherine, au cirque. Duo se maria avec Hilde après quelques mois de vie commune. Quatre retourna auprès des Maganacs. Wufei resta avec Sally chez les préventers. Heero, quant à lui, protégea Réléna, en étant son garde du corps personnel et très rapproché. Après la destruction des gundams, Heero ne pouvait plus se séparer de Réléna et avait, par conséquent, décidé de rester prés d'elle.

Quatre ans plus tard, en AC 200, Heero et Réléna formaient un couple des plus inattendu mais le plus uni et amoureux. Durant ces quelques années, Réléna avait rendu Heero plus « humain », ce qui avait permit au jeune homme de reconnaître ses sentiments envers elle et de lui avouer. Depuis, ils ne se quittaient plus sauf pour les conférences et les réunions dues à son travail de ministre de affaire étrangères et de princesse du royaume de Sank. Malgré qu'il ne soit pas bien loin, pour la protéger.


	2. chapitre 1

Titre: Le roman d'une vie

Genre : Récit de Réléna sur sa vie aprés les mangas.

Couple : C'est Une fic hétéro,HxRxH

Les "#" c'est lorsqu'il y a un dialoge, c'est le seul signe qui marche sur Fanfiction!

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

Encore les mêmes réunions, encore les mêmes discours, sur les mêmes sujets. Cela ne finira-t-il jamais ? Eh oui, j'étais encore à une conférences pour savoir si oui ou non, nous devions arrêter la fabrication d'armes. Je commençais à en avoir marre de me répéter encore et toujours pour n'aboutir à rien ! Je regardais Heero, lui aussi en avait plus qu'assez de tout ça, de tout ce ramassis de bêtises, de mensonges. Il fallait les faire taire !

# S'armer ne protègera pas la population et encore moins la paix ! Mais plutôt à la détruire ! Si nous possédons des armes, nous serons plus tentées de les utiliser !

Un jeune homme d'un vingt cinq ans, prit la parole. Il était brun, avec des yeux vert profond, pas très grand même s'il me dépassait d'au moins une tête. Il était très beau mais avait le don pour m'irriter et m'agacer.

# Et si une organisation se formait pour faire un coup d'état, comment nous protègerons nous ? Avec de pelles et des pioches, ou des pierres peut-être ? Fit-il avec un sourire narquois.

Il ne pouvait pas se taire celui-là ?

# Avec des SI on peut refaire le monde, Monsieur !

# Oui, mais avec votre Politique on peut le Détruire !

Je me levais bruyamment et posais violemment mes mains sur la table.

# C'est faux ! Le peuple en a plus qu'assez de toutes ces guerres qui n'apportent rien sauf souffrance, mort et misère ! C'est pour cela que nous devons arrêter immédiatement de fabriquer des armes et de détruire les autres pour empêcher toutes tentatives ! De plus ces organisations, comme vous dîtes, seront comme nous ! Démunies d'armes ! Et si elles essayent par n'importe quel moyen qui soit de s'en procurer, nous le serons et nous les en empêcherons !

Je me rassis rageuse. Cet homme m'écoeurait au plus haut point ! Il ne voulait rien comprendre ! On dirait que ça l'amusait de m'enrager, qu'il voulait me mettre au défi ! Mais je ne m'avouerai jamais vaincu par un homme comme vous, monsieur Shimano Etoka !

* * *

Ah c'était enfin fini ! Cela avait encore servir à rien ! L'assemblée était partagée en deux camps : les partisans pour et les autres contre l'arrêt de la fabrication d'armes. 

« Allez Réléna, tu ne vas pas te laisser abattre par ces hommes ! » Il fallait que je me reprenne. Sinon ces requins tel que Shimano ne me louperaient pas si je leur montrai que je m'affaiblissais de jour en jour.

Je regardais tous ces hommes sortir de la salle. Des fois je me sentais seule parmi toutes ces vieilles personnes qui étaient tous des hommes. Ils étaient tout le contraire moi ! C'est vrai qu'il y avait des jeunes hommes comme Shimano mais pas de fille, à part moi… J'étais donc la petite jeune qui voulait apprendre aux vieux croûtons de la politique comment faire pour que la paix soit durable. Cela n'aidait pas à ma tâche. Ils prenaient mal que je leur donnais des leçons, même s'ils en ont bien besoin. Ils se croyaient tous supérieur les uns des autres mais enfin de compte ils ne valaient tous pas mieux. Mais bon, je n'allais pas changer le monde et ses hommes en quelques années. Peut-être changera-t-il jamais ? À cette pensée, je me sentis triste et inutile. Il est vrai que les hommes ont toujours eu, depuis le début du monde, des envies de dominer le plus faible, de conquérir le pays voisin et toujours par la force. Personne n'avait su tirer des leçons de tout ça et c'était ce qui rendait ma mission difficile, car malgré tout ma confiance en l'Homme, je savais qu'il recommencerai à se battre en se moquant des conséquences. La guerre n'était que bénéfique à certain homme, qui la plupart du temps ne se batte même pas avec leur homme. Ces derniers étant seulement considéraient comme de la chaire à canon, et non comme des être humains. La nature de l'Homme m'effrayait de plus en plus. Cela me désolait énormément, parfois je me demandais comment je pouvais me battre pour tous ces meurtriers qui n'avaient aucune pitié, aucun sentiment pour faire la guerre.

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par Heero qui avait posé sa main sur mon épaule. Je tournai la tête pour rencontrer son regard. Il était toujours aussi intense et profond. Mais il y avait une pointe d'inquiétude dans ses yeux.

# Je vais bien. J'étais seulement dans mes pensées. Dis-je avec une voix remplit de tristesse. Rentrons, je suis épuisée.

# Hn

Je lui souris pour le rassurer et il répondit à mon sourire. En sortant de la salle, nous vîmes Shimano qui discutait avec un ministre. Il se retourna vers nous et me fis un de ses sourires qui me donnaient envie de vomir. Il termina sa discussion et se dirigea vers nous, toujours avec son sourire. Il devait savoir que cela m'énervé. Arrivait devant nous il dit :

# Votre altesse, votre rage contre la guerre me passionne. J'admire votre lutte pour que vos idéaux se réalisent ! Vous m'épatez énormément. Je crois que j'en apprends sur vous tous les jours.

# Je dois dire que cela n'est pas réciproque. Vous êtes quelqu'un qui ne change pas ! Vous êtes fidèle à votre image de personne antipathique et aux idéaux destructeurs.

Il perdit son sourire à ma réplique, en fin ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Son regard se fit glacial, au point que j'en eu des frissons dans le dos. Ce regard me terrifiait. Heero qui n'avait pas bougé jusque là se plaça devant moi et regarda Shimano avec une regard noir. Il avait du croire lui aussi qu'il allait se jeter à mon cou. Le geste de Heero fit réagir Shimano qui changea de regard. Il eu un rictus, souria légèrement avec un regard pervers et partit. Heero se tourna vers moi et dit :

# Ça va aller ?

# Oui, ça va.

# Allons-y.

Je le suivis jusqu'à la voiture qui nous ramena chez nous. Durant le trajet, j'avais posé ma tête sur l'épaule d'Heero et je m'étais assoupi. Une fois arrivé, Heero me prit dans ses bras et me conduisit dans notre chambre. Cela me réveilla. Il allait partir quand je lui pris le poignet pour qu'il reste avec moi. Il s'allongea à côté de moi et me prit dans ses bras. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions en train de dormir.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillais dans les bras de Heero. A chaque fois cela me faisait un bien fou. Je me tournais vers lui et il se réveilla. 

# Bonjour, me dit-il en me faisant un bisou sur le bout du nez.

# Bonjour ! Bien dormi ?

# Hn

Après un gros câlin, nous sortions du lit pour aller manger.

Nous avions décidé d'aller pique-niquer dans le parc aujourd'hui. Ils étaient rares les jours où je n'avais aucune obligation. Ces jours-là, nous en profitions pour partir en escapade amoureuse. Nous aimions énormément nous retrouver ensemble dans un coin retiré de tous. Cela nous permettait d'oublier tout le stress et les horreurs de la vie courante. Ces moments-là étaient très précieux pour nous. Mais pas au point d'être injoignable en cas de besoin donc nous avions toujours un téléphone portable avec nous.

Nous étions assis sur une nappe l'un à côté de l'autre, en nous tenant la main. Nous buvions un verre d'alcool et parlions de tout et de rien.

# Heero…

# Oui ?

# Crois-tu qu'un jour je puisse changer les hommes pour qu'une paix éternelle s'installe ?

# Je crois plus que tu arriveras à changer certaine personne qui le feront à leur tour. Et au fur à mesure, la paix perdurera. Je sais que ça tu en es capable. Regarde ce que tu as fait de moi ! Vouloir tout changer d'un seul coup est un objectif trop difficile et cela ne changera que sur quelque année. Alors que de changer petit à petit est beaucoup plus sur et efficace.

# Oui, tu as raison. Dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras. Que ferais-je sans toi ? Je t'aime.

# Moi aussi.

Sur-ce, il m'embrassa passionnément. Le repas fini, nous nous sommes allongés l'un contre l'autre pour faire une petite sieste. Depuis quelque année, j'avais en magasiner de nombreuses heures de sommeil à rattraper.

Dans la soirée, je dus aller dans mon bureau pour régler quelque affaire. Heero me voyant pas revenir, vint me chercher. Je le vis s'approcher prés de moi. Arrivé à ma hauteur il me fis un bisou dans le cou. Je tournais la tête pour rencontrer son regard enflammé. Je l'embrassai passionnément. Il passa sa main sur mon cou puis sous ma chemise. De fil en aiguille, je me retrouvais les jambes en l'air sur mon bureau, avec Heero sur moi. A la fin de nos ébats sexuels, je transpirais le bonheur et Heero aussi.

* * *

Et voici le premier chapitre, de ma première fic. Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. S'il vous plait, laissez moi un petit commentaire même négatif. Merci d'avance 

Linka


	3. chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

Deux mois plus tard, alors que Heero et moi étions dans le parc, nous reçûmes un appel, nous prévenant de l'arriver de Wufei. Nous dûmes donc à contre cœur rentrer chez nous pour l'accueillir. Pendant le chemin, je me demandais pourquoi venait-il nous voir ? D'habitude c'était pour nous prévenir d'un danger. Je regardais Heero, lui aussi devait se poser la même question. Soudain, je réalisais que Heero pouvait partir en mission, loin de moi. J'espérais de tout cœur qu'il était venu juste pour prendre des nouvelles. Je serai un peu plus la main de Heero au fur et à mesure que nous approchions de la maison. Heero s'arrêta un instant et me prit des ses bras pour me rassurer. Je savais à présent qu'il pensait pareil que moi et cela m'inquiéta encore plus, mais je savais également qu'il ne m'abandonnerait pas malgré la distance.

Nous entrâmes dans le salon, où les domestiques avaient installés Wufei. Il se leva, lorsqu'il nous vit. Il n'avait pas changé toujours fidèle à lui-même.

"Bonjour, Wufei. Comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois ?

"Nous avons pas le temps pour se bavardage inutile, dit-il froidement, ce qui me fis sursauter. L'heure est grave. Une Organisation du nom de Milita, prépare quelque chose de gros. C'est pour cela que nous devons agir au plus vite ! Heero tu es la seule personne capable de les arrêter. Tous les autres sont occupés à des affaires des plus importantes. Tu dois partir dans la zone morte pour les arrêter.

"Dans la zone morte ? Non ! Heero ! C'est trop dangereux !

Wufei me jeta un regard meurtrier. Je regrettais un instant mes paroles. Mais la zone morte était l'endroit le plus dangereux de tout l'espace. Il y avait aucune possibilité de contacté qui que soit. De plus, tous les criminels et autre meurtrier étaient partis dans la zone mort. Personne n'osait jamais sans approcher tellement que cela craignait.

"Heero, il faut absolument que tu partes demain matin à la première heure.

"Je ne peux pas y aller. Je suis désolé.

"Si c'est à cause de la protection de Réléna, mes hommes s'en chargeront.

"Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je n'irait pas c'est tout.

Sur-ce il sortit du salon. Je m'apprêtais à le suivre lorsque Wufei m'attrapa le poignet et me plaqua contre le mur le plus proche. Le choc me fit horriblement mal. Wufei me regardait avec un regard remplit de haine. Mais pourquoi ? Il me faisait peur. Je me débattis mais il était plus fort que moi.

"Romps avec lui !

"Pour… pourquoi ferais-je cela ? dis-je de plus en plus paniquée.

"Pour éviter une guerre ! Le massacre de nombreuses personnes ! C'est à cause de toi qu'il ne veut pas partir. A cause de ses sentiments de merde à ton encontre.

"Mais…

"Romps avec lui c'est la seule solution !

"Non ! je ne ferais jamais ça. Je ne peux pas !

Il frappa de ses poings le mur de chaque côté de ma tête. Je sursautais. J'étais effrayée, je ne savais plus quoi faire. Devais-je l'écouter ou écouter mon cœur ?

"Si tu ne romps pas avec lui, il va regretter, lorsque la guerre sera là, de ne pas être parti pour te protéger. Il n'est pas impartial. Tu l'as changé, tu l'as rendu vulnérable et faible. Il risque de mourir à cause de toi ! C'est ça que tu souhaites ? Qu'il meurt ? Réfléchis. Je pars demain et j'espère avec Heero.

Il partit. Je me laissais glisser contre le mur pour tomber à terre. J'étais perdu. Avais-je rendu Heero si vulnérable qu'il le prétendait. Est-ce parce que l'on ressent des sentiments humains qu'om est faible ? « Je ne pense pas ! Mais je dois le laisser partir. La paix est plus importante… Heero… Pardonnes-moi… pour ce que je vais faire… Je t'aime trop pour te laisser mourir…. »

J'éclatais en sanglot tout en me recroquevillant sur moi-même. Laissant aller toute ma peine.

Plus tard, dans la nuit Heero rentrait enfin. Je l'avais attendu dans notre chambre. J'étais assise dans un fauteuil.

"Où était-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée ! Dis-je en me levant.

"J'avais besoin de réfléchir…

"Pars-tu ?

"Non, je resterais prés de toi…

Je le regardais tristement, « Je suis désolé Heero… ». Je baissais la tête pour me donner du courage.

"Si c'est ton seul argument pour ne pas partir eh bien tu en as plus ! Je veux que l'on se sépare ! Je ne crois plus en nous ! Ta présence m'insupporte depuis quelques temps… J'en ai marre de toi !

Je relevais la tête. Je croisais son regard avec lequel il m'interrogeait.

"Réléna ! Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis ! Tu dis cela pour que je parte ?

"Non, je le pense vraiment ! Nous avons aucun avenir ensemble… alors pourquoi se faire du mal en croyant que l'on peut réussir ? J'en ai plus qu'assez d'essayer de m'en persuader alors que c'est voué à l'échec… dis-je en détournant les yeux en descendant le ton à tel point que mes derniers mots ne étaient plus qu'un murmure.

Il me prit par les épaules et me secoua gentiment en me forçant à le regarder. Son regard rempli de détresse et de tristesse me fit encore plus de mal. Je doutais. Avais-je pris la bonne solution ? Non ! Je ne devais pas reculer maintenant !

"Tu mens ! C'est faux ! Pourquoi tu fais ça ? On t'a forcé, menacé ?

"Non ! C'est juste fini, c'est tout !

"Eh bien si c'est ce que tu souhaites, je pars ! Adieu Réléna.

Il me jeta un dernier regard avant de claquer la porte. Je tombais à terre, mes jambes ne pouvant me soutenir plus longtemps. J'avais mal, très mal. Le dernier regard d'Heero m'avait achevé. « Je suis désolée… tellement… Mais je le devais… Pardonne-moi… Je t'aime tellement… » Je pris mon visage dans mes mains et laissa libre court à mes larmes. Mais tête me tourna et je perdis connaissance.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à Athenais pour sa review et aux autre de m'avoir lu

bisouss à la prochaine


	4. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Le lendemain, j'appris que Heero était parti pour la zone morte. N'ayant plus le courage de me lever, je restais au lit. J'avais ordonné qu'on me laisse seule. Durant une semaine, je restai au lit pour pleurer toutes les larmes de mon cœur. Puis Quatre était venu voir comment j'allais, il venait d'apprendre le départ d'Heero et avait pensé que j'avais besoin d'un ami. Il ne changera jamais notre Quatre, toujours à penser aux autres ! Quand il vint me voir, mes vertiges avaient augmentés, j'avais de plus en plus de nausée. Je devais avoir une tête à faire peur même le plus horrible des monstres car il s'empressa d'appeler un médecin, dés qu'il me vit. Il me fit à manger en attendant le docteur, mais j'avais peu d'appétit. Lorsque le médecin arriva, il m'ausculta et m'annonça une nouvelle, qui aurai pu être joyeuse dans d'autre circonstance, mais Heero n'était plus là pour partager cette joie :

- Vous êtes enceinte de deux mois à peu prés, félicitation à vous deux, dit-il en serrant la main de Quatre.

- Je ne suis pas le père, je suis simplement un ami, dit le jeune homme en rougissant tout comme moi.

- Excusez-moi ! Je vais me retirer à présent. Reposez-vous et tout ira bien.

- Merci !

- Il n'y a pas de quoi ! dit-il en sortant.

- Alors Heero va être père… je suis sûr qu'il va être heureux…

- Quatre… Je t'ai pas dit… mais… mais Heero et moi… nous… nous avons rompu… avant son départ… dis-je en sanglotant.

- Quoi ! Mais pourquoi ?

- C'était le seul moyen pour qu'il parte. Je n'avais pas le choix ! Je regrette… je regrette tellement…

Quatre me pris dans ses bras, il me murmurait des mots rassurant pour me détendre. Je fini par succomber à ma fatigue et tomber dans un sommeil profond. Dans mon sommeil, j'entendis quatre me dire « Je crois que je vais rester ici quelque temps que tu te remettes sur pied, petite Léna… »

Mais deux mois plus tard, lui aussi dû partir rejoindre les autres, direction la zone morte. Je n'avais plus aucune nouvelle d'eux, je n'aimais pas ça. Pour me changer les idées, je décidais de reprendre mes fonctions de ministre malgré les recommandations du docteur. J'avais besoin de sortir, de me mettre à cent pour cent dans quelque chose.

Après une dure réunion au parlement, je décidais de prendre l'air. Alors que je marchais tranquillement, j'entendis un bruit d'armure mobile. Je cru un instant que Heero revenais parmi nous, mais c'était les Militas. Je couru de toutes mes forces vers un endroit où je serai en sécurité, pas question de se faire prendre par l'ennemi maintenant car tous les pilotes de gundam étant parti pour la zone morte sauf Wufei, si j'étais prise c'était fini pour moi. Au moment de tourner dans une ruelle, quelque chose m'agrippa le bras. Ils étaient trois à m'encercler, de plus l'un d'eux me tenait, j'étais prise au piège. Je me débattis comme une furie mais je fus prise par une de mes crises que j'avais si souvent, toutes mes forces quittèrent mon corps et je m'évanouie.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

Je me réveillais dans une pièce humide et froide, ma tête me tournais et me faisais atrocement mal. J'essayais de me lever mais quelque chose m'en empêchais au niveau des poignets. C'était un contact d'acier froid, j'en concluais donc que j'étais prisonnière. De colère, je me débattis, j'en rageais contre moi-même de ne pas avoir su me protéger, de mettre laisser prendre… « Heero… pourquoi tu n'es plus là pour moi… tu me manques tellement… » J'arrêtai de me débattre mais les gardes avaient entendus mon raffut et venaient voir ce qui se passait. Deux gardes arrivèrent mais l'un d'eux repartit aussitôt, le deuxième s'approcha de moi et m'administra de la drogue. J'avais beau lutter contre l'effet de cette dernière mais je perdis toutes mes force et devint plus docile. Mais avant, l'autre garde était revenu avec ce que je pensais être leur chef, c'était… :

- Shimano ! Vous… mais pourquoi…

- Emmenez-la dans la salle d'interrogation !

- Oui chef !

Ils m'assirent sur une chaise qui avait au accoudoir des menottes. Ils m'attachèrent et partirent. Puis Shimano rentra dans la pièce, il se mit devant moi et dit :

- Comme c'est triste de vous voir ainsi… la pauvre princesse seule, toute seule sans son garde du corps… dans un état pitoyable. Vous faite moins la fière maintenant ! Dites-moi le nom de pilotes de gundam et je vous accueillerais comme mon hôte.

- Jamais… jamais je ne vous le dirai…

Il me frappa au visage avec une telle force qu'elle me fit perdre mes repères un instant.

- Vous allez finir par parler !

- Vous croyez, dit-je en souriant.

- Vous voulez jouer à la plus maligne ! C'est ce que nous allons voir ! Kogoro !

- Oui chef, dit-il en entrant.

- Je vous la laisse, fait-la parler !

- Ça sera avec un grand plaisir…, dit-il avec un regard pervers.

Son regard me fit des frissons de peur dans le dos.

Après une heure de lutte acharnée, Kogoro abandonna et rappela Shimano qui en rageait. J'étais dans un piteux état mais j'étais fière d'avoir gagné contre lui !

- Très bien, vous voulez pas parler, peut être qu'une semaine sans eau et sans nourritures va vous décidez et si ce n'est toujours pas le cas vous aurez l'honneur de visiter la cellule 134 !


	6. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5

**Ames sensible abstenir, pour ceux qui le souhaite car scène choquante par les plus jeunes je peux faire un résumer ! **

**Vous êtes prévenus !**

Une semaine s'écoula, très lentement… Je luttais contre ma faim et ma soif. Le faite que j'étais enceinte n'arrangeait rien. J'avais peur pour le bébé, mon dernier souvenir de mon passé avec Heero. Je ne voulais pas le perdre… Cette semaine-là m'avait permise de faire le point sur les évènements, Shimano m'avait enlevé par le biais d'une organisation contre laquelle Heero était partis se battre, ainsi que tous les autres. Shimano voulait que je lui communique les noms des pilotes de gundam, de mes amis… Je ne pouvais en aucun cas lui répondre… mais mon corps s'affaiblissait et le manque d'éléments nécessaire à la survie de mon enfant et la mienne ne m'aidaient pas dans ma tache. Que devais-je faire ?

Je fus tirée de mes pensées par la visite quotidienne d'un des gardes, ils étaient trois, l'un d'eux m'insultait, me dénigrait de tous les noms, un autre passait sa colère sur moi lorsqu'il venait d'être injurié par ses supérieurs et le troisième regardait mon corps avec une envie perverse. Ils venaient toujours l'un après l'autre sans me laisser de répit dans mon esprit. Ils me hantaient et avais peur de ce qui allait se passer par la suite. Pour rendre les choses un peu moins triste, je leurs avais trouvée des noms selon leur caractère. Le premier était Monsieur grognon puis Monsieur maîtrisé par sa femme et Monsieur éjaculateur précoce. Trois jolis tableaux qui faisaient de ma vie un enfer. Donc aujourd'hui c'était au tour de Monsieur éjaculateur précoce. Il me jeta un regard fidèle à lui-même mais son sourire était diffèrent des autres jours. Il n'avait pas réussi à m'avoir jusqu'ici mais son visage n'exprimait rien qu'y aille. Mon heure était proche. Il entra dans ma cellule et la referma derrière lui. Je reculais le plus loin de lui mais la cellule étant petite je ne pu aller bien loin. Il se lécha les babines et il prononça :

#C'est enfin le grand jour ma grande ! Tu vas avoir l'honneur de pouvoir goûter à mes talents d'homme.

Un frisson de dégoût me parcourra le dos. Il m'attrapa les épaules et me plaqua contre le mur. Je me débattis mais mes forces m'abandonnèrent plus vite que je ne l'avais espérée. Il souleva ma jupe d'une main et de l'autre se dégrafa son pantalon et me pénétra violement. Il me déchira le bas du ventre. Mais heureusement j'avais bien cernée le personnage, c'était bien un éjaculateur précoce. Cela raccourci mon enfer. A la fin de son amusement, il me lâcha et me laissa par terre. En reboutonnant son pantalon et me dit :

#Je te croyais meilleure mais peut-être que cela ira mieux la prochaine fois.

Il lécha ses doigts mis plutôt dans mon intimité et parti. Une fois que je n'attendis plus ses bruits de pas, je me laissa aller mes pleures… Comment pourrais-je me montrais devant Heero à présent… Je me laissais mourir au fond de ma cellule, je voulais plus souffrir et rejoindre un monde plus heureux que celui-ci… « Pardonne moi Heero, mais je n'ai plus la force… Je t'aime … Adieu… »


	7. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6

Lorsque je me réveillai je n'étais plus dans ma cellule mais dans un lit. Cela ressemblait à une chambre d'hôpital ou d'infirmerie. Heero était t-il venue à mon secours ? Je me levai précipitamment pour voir si mes dire étaient juste mais je du rapidement me rendre compte que non. Il y avait deux gardes prés de moi et surtout Shimano qui parlait avec le docteur. Il avait un visage grave, pourquoi ? Que disaient-ils ?

Puis le médecin parti. Shimano se retourna vers la porte et à une ombre lui parla:

#Nous devons passer au plan B, elle finira par craquer à ce moment-là !

#Je sais mais elle est encore très faible, nous avons faillit la perdre. Si elle meurt tous nos plans sont fichus !

#Oui, cependant le bal est dans deux semaines. Elle doit y être !

#Je vais faire de mon mieux !

Shimano se retourna vers moi la voix de l'ombre faisait écho dans ma tête, elle me semblait familière. Ma vue se troubla et je perdis connaissance.

Le lendemain, Shimano m'avait emmené du thé. Il me parla durant tout l'après midi, de tout et de rien. Son attitude avec moi avait changée, il était plus doux. Je découvris une nouvelle facette de lui, un côté fort agréable. Il avait une voix rassurante lorsqu'il parlait gentiment. Durant deux semaines, il vint me rendre visite, et discuta avec moi. Son comportement était louche mais je me pris au jeu et commença à l'apprécier malgré les circonstances. C'était une personne qui se battait pour ces idées et ses idéals, nous nous ressemblions. Mais lui n'avait pas le même avis sur la paix et le monde, ce qui était fort dommage. Nous nous promenions aussi dons un jardin magnifique, il m'avait installé dans un fauteuil roulant les premiers jours à cause de ma convalescence puis à son bras. Il savait pour le bébé et faisait attention à lui comme à moi.

Ces deux semaines, m'avaient permis de me reposer l'esprit et le corps. Mais un matin je revins à la réalité. Une robe de bal m'attendait dans ma chambre d'hôpital. J'avais complètement oublié ce bal. Je ne devais pas y aller ! Mais malgré toutes mes ruses, il avait réussit à me traîner de force à ce bal, ce piège pour avoir Heero et les autres. J'espérais qu'ils n'étaient pas venus. Même si je mourais d'envie de voir Heero pour lui dire qu'il allait être père et pour me sauver de toutes ces souffrances que j'avais subi. Mais sa vie était plus importante ! Je parcourais la salle des yeux du haut de l'escalier qui donnait sur la salle de bal. Je ne le voyais pas. Cela me rassurait un peu.

Le major d'homme nous présenta Shimano et moi. Lorsqu'il prononça mon nom, toute la salle se retourna d'un seul homme vers moi et un lourd silence s'installa. J'étais paniquée. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas pris un bain de foule ! Quelques secondes passèrent, elles me parurent des heures, puis Shimano rompit le silence :

#Bonsoir à toutes et à tous ! Je vous souhaite de passer une agréable soirée !

Chacun retourna à son occupation. Mais cette confrontation à tous ces regards, m'avait rendu toute chose. Je remerciais Shimano de son geste et décidais d'aller prendre l'air.

#Que se passe-t-il ? Es-ce que vous allez bien ?

#Excusez-moi, je vais me rafraîchir.

Je me dirigeais d'un pas pressé vers le balcon. J'avais un besoin d'air ! De voir tout le monde me regardais ainsi m'avais terrorisée. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues. Je sentis une présence derrière moi. Je me retournai. C'était Heero ! Il avait un regard dur. Mais celui-ci devint doux après qu'il ait vu que je pleurais. Il était bizarre. Mais j'étais trop contente de le voir alors je ne m'interrogeai pas plus. Je lui sautais au cou. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais il me serra dans ses bras. Soudain, d'un geste violent, il m'attrapa les poignet et dit :

#Réléna ! Je …

Son regard paniqué redevint froid, sans émotions. Je ne comprenais plus rien. On aurait dit qu'il n'était plus lui-même.

#Tu…

#Je suis venu te chercher ! Dépêche-toi ! dit-il d'un ton sec et autoritaire !

#Heero…je suis désolée…pour…ce que je t'ai dit…la dernière fois… C'était faux… J'ai mentis… pour que tu partes… Heero… Je t'…

#C'est trop tard ! J'ai rencontré quelqu'un !

#Quoi ? ….

#Lors de cette mission, j'étais seul, tu m'avais abandonné. De plus, tu avais réveillé tous ces sentiments d'amour en moi ! Elle a réussi à les canalisés ! Je l'aime tellement, elle m'a apporté beaucoup !

#Tu ne peux pas dire ça ! Tu vas être père Heero !

#Je sais que tu pourras t'en occuper seule ! Je ne peux pas me permettre d'avoir un enfant dans les pattes ! Je vais bientôt me marier ! C'est de sérieux, pas comme nous.

Je tombais par terre. Je baisais ma tête pour pleurer. Comment pouvait-il dire ça après tout ce que l'on avait vécu ensemble. Pourquoi ? Je ne le comprenais plus. Tout était sombre dans ma tête. Tout s'embrouillait. Je tombais dans les pommes, tellement la douleur était forte.

Ma tête était lourde. J'avais encore eut un évanouissement. Je voyais Heero qui criait mon prénom pour me remmener à la réalité. Son regard… Il me troubla, il n'était pas comme toute à l'heure. Il était rempli d'inquiétude et d'amour, le vrai regard du Heero de mes souvenirs. J'ouvris les yeux. Il avait l'air content de me voir me réveiller. Je lui souris. Mais son regard, son expression changea violement. Il redevint dur et froid. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Je vins à penser que l'on le forçait à faire et dire ces choses horribles.

#Heero, tu es sur que ça va bien ?

#Oui, très bien pourquoi ?

#On ne t'a pas forcé à dire ça ?

#Non ! Tu ne veux pas comprendre que c'est juste fini entre nous ? Je ne t'aime plus Réléna et même je crois que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. Je ne voulais seulement pas finir seule !

#Tu t'es servi de moi ! Et pendant tout ce temps, où tout n'était que souffrance et douleur, tu devais bien t'amuser à te payer ma tête ! Pourquoi ai-je résisté à la mort ?

#Car il fallait que tu vives !

Je relevais la tête dans l'espoir de revoir le Heero que j'aimais. Mais ces dernières phrases m'achevèrent.

#Il faut que tu vives pour sauvegarder la paix. Sans toi la paix est perdue.

#Tu veux dire que je dois vivre pour la paix. Donc si la paix pouvait être sauvé par quelqu'un d'autre j'aurai pu mourir tu t'en fautait !

#Pas à ce point-là mais presque.

Je me relevais blessée, et je le giflais de toutes mes forces. Je le détestais toutes ces horreurs, comment avait-il pu ?

#Va-t-en. Dis-je avec une petite voix cassée. Je ne veux plus te voir !

#Réléna, attend !

#Va-t-en ! criais-je

#Je dois te ramener chez les préventers.

#Non ! Je préfère encore rester avec Shimano.

#Mais la paix…

#Cela n'a plus d'importance pour moi, j'ai tout perdu…

Il me laissa seule. Mes jambes se secouèrent et je tombais par terre. Je pleurais toutes les larmes de mon corps.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Shimano vint à ma rencontre sur le balcon. Il s'agenouilla à ma hauteur.

#Est-ce que vous allez bien ? dit-il d'un voix douce avec un soupçon d'inquiétude.

#Pourrait-on rentrer, s'il vous plait. Je ne me sens pas bien.

#Oui, bien sûr…

#Merci

Il m'aida à me relever et nous rentrâmes.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7

Quelques semaines après le bal, je rejoignais Shimano chez les Militas. J'avais décidé d'essayer de les combattre de l'intérieur, seule. Shimano écoutait ce que je lui proposais et moi ce qu'il me disait.

Trois mois plus tard, je donnais naissance à une ravissante petite fille, Lilianne. J'avais voulu envoyer un faire-part à Heero mais je ne savais pas où il se trouvait, ainsi qu'aux autres pilotes. Cela me semblait étrange, cependant, à leurs yeux je devais à présent représenter une ennemie.

Un an après la naissance de Lilianne, j'étais devenue la co-présidente de Milita avec Shimano. J'avais réussi à faire changer leur politique grâce à l'écoute de Shimano. De plus le monde ne voulait plus de guerre, nous avions donc optés pour une politique pacifique où tout le monde serai satisfait. Durant cette année-là, je m'étais résout à épouser Shimano pour avoir plus d'influence sur les Militas. Il était un très bon père pour Lilianne et prenais soin de moi lors de mes crises de plus en plus fréquentes. C'est aussi un moyen pour oublier Heero.

_Heero… même si je voulais vraiment, je n'arriverais pas à l'oublier et encore moins de ne plus l'aimer… Comme il me manquait… J'aurai tant aimé qu'il vienne à la naissance de sa fille mais rien... Aller Réléna ! Ce n'est pas le moment de déprimer ! Demain, il y a une grande conférence qui t'attend ! Il faut que tu te motives ! Et aussi que tu l'oublie ! Il s'en fout de toi sinon il ne serait pas parti !_

Je me levais de la table de la cuisine où je prenais ma tisane tous les soirs avant d'aller me coucher. Un vertige me prit, ma tête tournait. Je me rattrapais à la table, et attendis que ce vertige passe comme tous les autres. Puis je partis me coucher.

_Il faut vraiment que j'aille voir le médecin pour ces vertiges et ces pertes de connaissance que j'avais depuis deux ans._

Elles devenaient de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes. Une fois au lit je m'endormis immédiatement.

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par ce petit démon qui me servais de fille. Elle criait dans son lit pour avoir à manger. Je me levais, l'a pris dans mes bras et parti lui préparer son biberon, qu'elle bu.

Qu'est ce qu'elle avait grandi, elle commençait à marcher toute seule mais on restait prés d'elle pour la surveiller. Elle ressemblait peu à Heero mais elle avait son regard. Un regard bleu profond mais froid, le plus souvent.

_Comme son père… Non ! Il faut que j'arrête_ !

Je fis un bisou sur le front de mon bébé et la promena dans la maison pour la rendormir. J'aimais beaucoup les moments où j'étais seule avec elle. Mais le travail me rappela à l'ordre. J'avais une conférence très importante.

Là-bas, je vis Heero, il me tenait enjoue. J'étais donc devenue une menace pour lui et la paix ?

_Eh bien, si c'est ce que tu pense Heero, alors tire !_

Je continuais mon discours toujours sous sa menace. A la fin, il n'était plus là.

Le soir dans la cuisine, je me demandais pourquoi Heero était venu, après tout ce temps…

Je sentis un courant d'air qui me fit frissonner. Je me retournai pour voir si la fenêtre était ouverte et vu Heero qui descendait de celle-ci et se diriger vers moi.

#Pourquoi tu es revenu après tout ce temps ? Cela n'a pas marché ton mariage ?

#Quel mariage ?

Je ne comprenais plus…

#Il faut que tu m'écoutes. Ce qui c'est passé entre le moment où je suis parti et il y a quelques jours, ce n'était pas moi ! On m'a drogué et fait un lavage de cerveau. Lors de ce bal, ils m'ont forcés à te dire ces choses horribles. Pardonne-moi…

Il pleura. Je le pris dans mes bras.

#Mais pourquoi ? Dans quel but ? Qui sont ces « ils » ?

#Je pense qu'ils voulaient que tu fasses partie des Milita et qu'en prime tu épouses Shimano !

Il avait dit cela avec beaucoup d'amertume.

Soudain, Shimano entra dans la cuisine avec Lilianne dans les bras.

#Elle veut son bisous avant d'aller au…. Qu'est ce qu'il fait là ?

Il lâcha la petite. Tout à coup, Wufei suivit de plusieurs hommes armés arrivèrent.

#Désoler Monsieur, nous n'avons pas pu l'arrêter, dit Wufei.

#Wufei… dis-je.

#Ça t'étonne hein ? Eh oui, je travail pour eux. Tu as parfaitement exécutée mon plan, sans t'en apercevoir !

#C'est toi… C'est toi qui as ruiné ma vie. C'est à cause de toi tout ce que j'ai enduré. Je vais te tu…

#Calme toi, Réléna, cela ne sert à rien dit Heero en me retenant.

#C'est bien Heero, tiens bien ton chien en laisse ! Ou devrais-je dire que c'est toi son toutou ! Il y a plus d'un an tu était devenu un faible, elle t'a affaibli ! Arrêtez le !

#Non !

Je me mis entre lui et les soldats.

#Heero, va-t-en ! Je te rejoindrais avec ta fille Lilianne.

Il regarda Lilianne qui ne comprenait rien.

#Je vous attendrais.

Il parti. Wufei et les autres partirent pour le rattraper. Shimano appela la nourrice de Lilianne pour qu'elle la mette au lit. Elle fit un bisou à nous deux et partit. Puis Shimano s'approcha de moi.

#N'approche pas ! Alors tout cela n'était qu'un jeu, un plan pour réussir votre guerre !

#Oui, au début mais…

Je le giflai, et il me frappa en retour. Je tombais par terre en pleurant. Soudain une nouvelle crise arriva. Ma tête me tournait. Il me prit dans ses bras, je n'avais plus la force de me débattre. Il m'emmena dans ma chambre et me déposa sur le lit.

#J'en ai marre de ses crises. Il faut que j'aille voir le médecin !

#Cela ne sera pas nécessaire…

#Pourquoi ?

#Tu es malade. C'est une maladie mortel et incurable.

#Quoi ! Comment le sait tu ? Tu mens… C'est ça… Pour me manipuler… Hein ? C'est ça …

Il me répondit en secouant la tête négativement. Son regard était sincère et désolé.

#Tu le sais depuis combien de temps ?

#Depuis un an et demi.

#Et tu ne m'as rien dit après tout ce temps ? …. Il me reste combien de temps ?

#Quelques mois tout au plus…

#Je te déteste, tu m'as volé toute ma vie !

#Tu ne m'as jamais aimé de tout manière !

#Ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai appris à t'apprécier… je n'aimerai que Heero…

#Moi je t'aime depuis notre première rencontre. J'ai du te faire souffrir pour t'avoir ce qui me désole... Je me déteste !

#Tout n'a pas été que noir ! Tu as été un très bon père pour Lilianne. De plus, tu as changé, tu es devenue plus gentil, plus ouvert. Tu as changé de politique et cela me fait chaud au cœur !

Je me levais et pris une valise dans le placard. Je commençai à faire mes bagages.

#Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

#Je pars. Je vais rejoindre Heero avec Lilianne. Je veux rester avec lui jusqu'au dernier moment. Cela ne changera rien au passé mais je veux profiter de lui.

#Bien… Tu viendras me voir ? Avec Lilianne ?

#Oui…

Cette nuit là je partis avec Lilianne retrouver Heero. Je passais les plus beaux moments de ma vie avec eux.


	9. Epilogue

Cinq mois plus tard, Réléna Peacecraft décéda suite à sa maladie, mais heureuse.

Heero et Shimano apprirent à se connaître et s'apprécier. Shimano continua les efforts de sa défunte épouse, pour protéger la paix vite suivit de sa fille quelques années plus tard.

The end.

Enfin fini ! Hourra ! J'y croyais plus… Mais c'est quand même triste snif… Je ne pense pas que j'écrirais une autre histoire sur gundam, comme j'ai eu mon bac, je vais en fac l'année prochaine et je ne pense pas que j'aurai le temps pour une nouvelle histoire sachant qu'il faut que je finisse celle sur Sakura !

Je vous remercie tous et toutes de m'avoir lu et encourager durant cette année et surtout d'avoir patienté mes nouveaux chapitres… Je suis vraiment désolé mais l'inspiration n'était pas au rendez vous cette année…Merci, merci du fond du cœur et gros bisous à tout le monde ! et rendez vous à mes prochaines histoires !

Linkadevil


End file.
